User talk:ProfessorTofty
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png */Archive 1/ (March 2012- August 2012) Special Attack Description Sorry I've been away a while. I've been kind of swamped with things. I wanted to ask about the special attack descriptions I plan on doing: would you like me to make a separate heading for them or place them right under the special attack learning chart? Letdragon (talk) 06:34, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Well it's kind of funny you mention that. I've actually written about a paragraph or so for each move (I analyzed them in every detail like crazy when I played the 360 version years ago, haha). Letdragon (talk) 06:36, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll post Shade Comet's description on Polka's page under her learning chart and you can tell me what you think. Letdragon (talk) 06:40, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::What do I do exactly? I don't want to make any mistakes with page creation. Letdragon (talk) 07:09, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright, all set. I can't wait to do everyone's. I love describing special attacks. Letdragon (talk) 07:31, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Good idea adding the animation time. I actually did that for some, but not all, of the special attacks in my offline writing (such as for Pure Geyser and Terra Externa). To answer your question, I wouldn't mind doing Waltz and the others. I hadn't even thought of those guys, but it makes sense since describing their attacks will help players know what to expect and when to guard. Wish I could use the rest of the summer to just work on everyone's specials, but I've got a major semester coming up soon. On the other hand, you can definitely leave the special attacks section to me. Letdragon (talk) 08:20, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I finished all of Polka's about a couple of years ago, so I can submit all of it. However, I'll need some time as I'm busy preparing for the final semester. There's a bit of a major assignment I need to complete before fall session begins. Letdragon (talk) 18:56, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Eternal Sonata Wiki looks great and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:55, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Best teaching day ever :) I got to talk about Chopin historically in class today ("Music on Fridays") and even played Grande Valse Brillante for the students. In addition, I wrapped up the discussion with mention of Eternal Sonata if they wanted to play an interesting game that can give them a stronger appreciation of our favorite composer. Letdragon (talk) 02:45, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Aha, no, I meant I played it for them via a music file. I have no ability to use the piano (never learned). The class is actually Honors English, but the cooperating teacher's idea for Fridays is called "Music on Fridays", so I tried out Chopin today and got a surprising response from the class. Turns out a large number of them from all three periods have heard of and listened to his work. Letdragon (talk) 05:44, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Indeed. I mentioned the game was not only a fun fantasy romp, but also educational as each chapter comes with vignettes from Chopin's life that can teach them things they wouldn't find in encyclopedias. They found George Sand to be quite interesting too. Letdragon (talk) 19:30, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I intentionally avoided mentioning the aspects of her life that involved her numerous affairs, as that isn't really appropriate for class discussion. I just made mention of her unique points, such as the men's clothing and cigars as well as her famous romance novels. Letdragon (talk) 19:40, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I mentioned both platforms as I know not everyone owns all of them, but I stated the PS3 port was a port with extras and has better story clarification. So I think that should tell them. Letdragon (talk) 19:49, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi ProfessorTofty. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. If you have any specific instructions, besides adding the slider, please share them with me. Something that I think would look good is displaying images of the main characters that link to their pages, as seen on Borderlands Wiki. If you'd like me to do that, please list the characters you want to be displayed. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:31, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Take a look at this mockup. It shows the layout I was thinking of doing, including displaying the 12 characters as two rows of six. Let me know if you want to rearrange any sections. Also, you said you didn't want to lose anything currently on the page, so if you want to keep this image, let me know where you want it on the new layout. :As for that really old Wikia Gaming section at the bottom, I would recommend deleting that. That logo was discontinued early this year. Plus having all those links to other wikis may actually hurt your wiki's search ranking. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:58, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I just implemented the new layout on the main page, so take a look when you get a chance. Let me know if you want me to change anything. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Forgot to mention that I also created Template:Heading, so if you ever want to create new sections on the main page, just enter to easily create a new heading. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:14, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Cool! I'm glad I could help. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 00:43, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Association As admin of Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, can I ask you to join forces with the Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale wiki? Thank you. ScorpionTail (talk) 22:05, September 11, 2012 (UTC)